


Happy New Year

by ruhanacocco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Year 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhanacocco/pseuds/ruhanacocco
Summary: New Year Drabble





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to anyone!

"Happy New Year, Potter!"

"Happy New Year, Snape!"

"I'm glad I'm spending New Year with you Snape!"

"Is that so wouldn't you rather spend it with your friends?"

"I could, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Harry leaned and gently kissed Snape on the lips. 

"Was that your big resolution for the New Year, Mr. Potter?"

"Not just for this Year, hoping for the next too."

"Than, it seems we have a standing date for the foreseeable future."

"Indeed, we have!!"

Harry reached for Snape's hand and firmly entwined them together. 

A new beggining.


End file.
